Evangelion  The Testament After That
by Takashi Waya
Summary: An 'Evangelion - The New Testament' Special with episode "The Beast that Shouted 'I' from the Centre of the World, Again" and Double Episode "For My Heart is Finally Yours"


Disclaimer – This is an Evangelion Fan fiction, using characters that I don't own who are owned by Gainix and ADV films. There are also some characters from RahXephon, these are owned by BONES and ADV films. I on the other hand, own Lilith, Waya and any others that aren't recognised or claimed by others with the ability to sue me.

Author note – I bet you all hated me when I ended New Testament so Eva-like. But rest assured I began writing this particular story around the time I put up Chapter 15. So here is the real conclusion to the New Testament, with a happy ending and all the strings tied up!

Title : Evangelion The Testament After That – A Next Testament Special

PART ONE – The Beast that shouted 'I' from the centre of the World, again.

Shinji.

"Mother?"

Wake up Shinji.

"Mother? Where am I?"

Shinji wearily opened his eyes, he was surrounded by what seemed like liquid but it felt like air, guessing what it was he then realised where he was.

"I'm inside Lilith again aren't I?"

"Nope! This time you're in Unit 01."

"I'm confused."

"Oh Shinji, you never were that bright."

"HEY!? What did I do to deserve this?"

"I've been alone inside an Eva with no one to talk to for ten years, not even your ass-hole of a father to ramble on about world domination."

"Fair enough."

"Look Shinji, this time, the Lilim used Evangelion Unit 01 as the true vessel, taking inside Lilith and merging her with the core to produce a new God. Knowing that the true Lilith, with all the knowledge of how to create life, was gone and that the current Lilith would be unable to recreate life they could rest assured that life would end. Unfortunately they had different ideas, Lucifer wanted to rule the heavens while Judas wanted to end her torment. Thus our current predicament. This time it won't be as simple as life, death or Rei, you have to understand the past, present and future in order to create life. Fortunately you won't be alone, I am a mother so I can create human life, Lilith is here, Asuka and Waya are floating around as well."

"But I came to an understanding last time, alone is pain, together is pain, let's just make us live again. It isn't hard."

"Yes but if you don't do it properly this time you'll end up with angels, Lilim and all the other things that you missed off the first time."

"Where do we begin?"

"The Bible."

"The Bible?"

"Yep, the Bible, Old Testament, Genesis."

"Are you going to read the bible to me?"

"No, you have to understand the part you played in life."

"Right."

Suddenly the unending ocean, well ended. In place were Shinji and his mother floating above the unconscious forms of Shinji and Asuka, right after third impact.

"Oh I see, the bible is metaphorical, when god created man blah blah blah, it was the same as me and Asuka starting off."

"Very good, and Rei?"

"Rei? Oh Rei is the snake, she told me I had the choice and I chose life, bringing everyone back was the same as destroying Eden! Asuka and I were Adam and Eve."

"Very good, but you two also play different roles further along."

From there they disappeared, they then appeared in the city, just after Touji had begun his rehabilitation, Lilith and Waya were with Kensuke, Shinji was walking alone and was confronted by Lucy, looking a few years younger.

"I remember this, she offered me a life I would love if I gave her Lilith, I refused."

"Well this happens in the New Testament as the tempting of Jesus."

Shinji looked a little shocked at this point, the implications of what was said there made him seem a little worried of his mother's sanity.

"So I am Jesus?"

"In a manner of speaking. You see all bible stories depict events that may happen in the future, they were never meant to be taken literally."

"But if I'm Jesus does that mean that I was a virgin birth?"

"Well... erm..."

"WHAT!?"

"No it's not like that, your father took the instructions too seriously, he injected the sample directly into my ovaries, so I wouldn't be 'spoiled'."

"Right... I didn't need to know that."

"Anyway, next plot hole... I mean depiction."

Next was Shinji hanging from a cross, he looked around and saw his mother floating before him, he looked around and saw Asuka kneeling before him crying.

"What's happening?"

"Oh this is Waya's dream, I thought you should experience it to truly understand it."

"Dream?"

He next saw Waya walking up the hill with a spear, he was stumbling and using the spear like a guiding stick, it was obvious he couldn't see very well. Asuka was still crying, even more than before, she saw the large blunt object Waya had in his other hand and ran over to him.

"Please do not break his bones, he is the Christ..."

"Oh no..."

Sure enough Shinji was right, next Waya plunged the spear into Shinji's side, his blood poured over the lance that separated once it hit the floor and became a double helix, Asuka caught some in a cup and Waya got some in his eyes and said he could see.

"OKAY OKAY! I GET IT!"

Shinji reappeared in the blackness, Asuka, Waya and Lilith were unconscious below, Shinji felt his side to look for a scar.

"Yeah that happened a few minutes ago, Waya thought he was doing the right thing by stopping me from stopping Eva from crashing into the ground. But I was dead anyway. Longinus and Jesus, with Asuka as Mary."

"Very good, your bible knowledge is impressive."

"Not very, I only know some bits."

"Anyway, you can see how all this has been predetermined?"

"Yeah because I didn't get rid of that stupid book."

"Well it isn't that easy but that's the right idea."

"If I get rid of the bible all this will go away?"

"Of course not, the bible only foretold it, just because you made sure no one knew it was supposed to happen doesn't mean that it wouldn't."

"Right so if I got rid of the holy texts then bad things might still happen?"

"Yeah but there wouldn't be any stupid wars between people who think their religion is better."

"Right, note to self, eliminate religion. Anyway, now I am confused that Jude was Judas, she was meant to love me and betray me, but she betrayed all of us and Lucifer."

"Well she was the one that kept Lucifer informed and convinced the others to travel to the lake, even though she knew it was a lie you said. Oh and the love bit... that was a plot hole."

"Bitch."

"Hey, young man, do you kiss... well me with that mouth, not to mention the fact that she had no choice in the matter."

"Okay fine, sorry mother, but I was wondering how we all came to be here?"

"Oh that was me, I saw you two from inside the Eva and opened its mouth, when it hit you, you were swallowed and taken into the core, the same happened to Asuka and Lilith."

"I still don't understand what all this has to do with recreating the human race."

"What are you, stupid?"

"No... this isn't happening."

Sure enough Asuka had regressed back to the Asuka that Shinji had known when he was an Eva pilot. Shinji hung his head while an adult Waya floated beside him and a teenage Lilith flew behind Asuka.

"Now what is going on?"

"I gave up on the idea of giving one person the choice, this time you have to come to a consensus."

"Me, agree with that dork?"

"And for argument's sake you had to make Asuka, well Asuka?"

"Well I have been alone for a decade, you owe me entertainment."

Some time later...

"So we are going to start life off again from the year 1999, with no second impact, no angels, no bibles, no other religious text..."

"No teletubies..."

"No Teletubies."

"A Shinji with a backbone!"

"Asuka!"

"Yeah lots of Asuka's now that is a paradise world!"

"Kill me now..."

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

They all stopped at the sound of an egg timer, looking around for the source of the sound they found Mrs. Ikari walking into the room stretching and yawning.

"Time's up!"

"Time's up!?"

"Yeah I got bored of your bickering a couple of hundred years ago, so I set you a time limit."

"What if we don't get it right this time?"

"Well there'll always be next time!"

"NEXT TIME!? Are you telling us there could be a fifth impact?"

"Oh yeah, probably... Mmm... this is good."

No one bothered to ask where Shinji's mother got the croissant from, or why she had chosen now to eat it, so they took it as fact.

"Okay so all of you hold hands."

"I'm not holding hands with this pervert! I want to hold hands with that really hunky guy."

"Wha..."

"Just agree with her Waya, it'll be over soon enough."

"Right."

The four stood together, (clockwise from the top), Shinji, Lilith, Asuka and Waya began to spin, this was due to the fact that Mrs. Ikari caused a roundabout to appear under them and she was spinning it faster and faster. All four then imagined their perfect world, waiting for it to come into reality. Then in a flash of blinding light they felt themselves become energy, passing up through the endless ocean through the souls waiting to be born, each passing their fallen friends and enemies before emerging in space.

From the moon it would look like an act of God, the white ring of Earth broke spilling out these four bolts of light. In the centre it appeared that Evangelion Unit 01 had blasted through the solid energy that bound the light and the shattered pieces flew away aimlessly into space, the beings of energy flew through the Eva taking all the souls of the Earth, even one Yui Ikari. First the four lights flew out towards the moon before separating around it, when they came together they began to roll and spin around one another. From a distance they appeared as a single beam that then descended upon the Earth, as they spun Shinji and Asuka's faces could easily be seen on two of them and they spun around one another with serene looks of happiness on until all four reached the Earth. They shot off at right angles heading from the North Pole down towards the South, between the beams a layer of translucent energy enveloped the entire planet. When all four met at the South Pole there was once more a blinding flash and the ring disappeared, Shinji and Asuka held hands for as long as they could before they finally slipped.

PART TWO – For my Heart is finally yours

"Thank you Father, Mother and all our children."

Enter the home of one Shinji Ikari, living in a house several miles south of Tokyo-1, in a large house with a fenced garden several acres across at least. Inside the open door study the twenty eight year old writer can be seen perched above his faithful laptop, he looked up from the keyboard and stared at the screen. He pushed the hair from his face and put it back into its ponytail, his blue eyes gave it the final once over as the spell checker did its final sweep. Then rather triumphantly he clicked the save button, he watched as the little symbol said it was saving his story, it came up with the line saying 'Save complete' and Shinji lay back. He took out the three disks he had saved it on just to make sure he didn't lose it... again. He stretched and yawned incredibly loudly, leaning back on the chair a voice could be heard from the door.

"Finished dear?"

Shinji looked over, she stood there, he was never sure about her, what she was thinking, what she was planning but when she stood like that he couldn't care. The proudly proclaimed Asuka Langely Soryu Ikari, was the image of an angel, with her long flowing orange hair reaching from her head all the way to her lower back. She had it tied back with a few pieces loose that had to be pushed behind her ears every so often. Her blue sapphire eyes reflected every bit of love that Shinji threw at her, he looked at her then back at his laptop.

"Complete, finito, done. Let it be known that I, Shinji Ikari, after four years of work have finally finished Shin Seiki Evangelion."

"Well I hope it does as well as you hoped, it is certainly an obscure idea."

"You're just upset that one of the main characters was based on you, and she has to wear skin tight clothes constantly."

"Well if obviously doesn't bother you when I wear skin tight clothing, I just didn't know you paid that much attention."

"I always pay attention to you..."

"Child entering, keep the sappy stuff in for now!"

"Huh?"

Shinji laughed as Waya pushed Asuka out the way, he wandered into the room, once more he appeared in his ten year old form. He walked past, his hair light brown and his eyes sapphire blue, it was easy to see the resemblance with his father but Shinji swore there were no other people on Earth with eyes like Asuka and her children.

"Can I PLEASE play on the computer now?"

"Of course you can, son."

"Oh yeah Lilith is making a mess, mum."

"What? Oh no!"

Shinji slowly followed Asuka to the kitchen where a four-year-old girl wearing an apron was throwing flour all over the room. Beneath the flour that now caked her hair there were the eyes and hair of her mother, but even after all this she still looked like her Aunt Rei.

"Lilith, stop it! STOP IT!"

Lilith managed to get a lump of flour direct in the centre face, it exploded covering her head and upper chest with flour. The anger in her eyes was unrivalled but it soon disappeared when Shinji started to laugh at her, Lilith joined in and Asuka was left in the middle.

"You think it's funny do you!"

Shinji then took an egg to the face, it wasn't long before there was a full-on food fight going on right in the Ikari kitchen. After about ten minutes the fighting died down, Shinji had noticed the skill of his eldest child who had managed to run in, get food and get out without being even touched by the food-based ammunition. But as Shinji sat, his arm around Asuka and Lilith sat in front of them, he looked around then out the window to Mount Fuji in the distance. The wind blew through the house, looking down at his daughter then up at the family photos that went all around the room (and were now covered with types of food) he stood up.

"We're going on holiday."

"HOLIDAY!"

"Shinji, where are we going?"

"Tokyo-3, I need to take this in, so I might as well make a holiday out of it."

"Can I..."

"Yes ring Hikari and Misato, tell them we're coming."

"Isn't Rei..."

"Yes Rei and her husband are in town, doing a seminar, everyone should be there. We can even go visit your Grandmother."

"Grandma Yui!? YAY!"

Asuka looked down for a moment muttering something under her breath.

"They don't go 'Grandma Kyoko!? YAY!'"

"That is because Grandma Kyoko lives in Germany and has never made the effort to come and visit after she buggered off with Grandfather Gendo."

Asuka looked up and realised that her mother was never around during her childhood, when she did show up it was to insult Shinji at their wedding and then elope with Gendo. Yui wasn't surprised. After the initial novelty of a holiday had worn off on Shinji and Asuka, Waya and Lilith were still running around packing, Asuka lay in bed and looked at the ceiling.

"What'cha thinking about?"

Shinji was standing at the door, he was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, he would have seemed quite enticing to her, had he not had a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. He walked into their joining bathroom and spat out the toothpaste from his mouth then returned to his wife's side.

"Just people."

"Any in particular?"

"You know exactly who."

"Oh him... I know he's your brother..."

"Half-brother."

"Half-brother, but you have to see him, no matter what he did in the past."

"He tried to kill you."

Shinji's eye twitches.

"Yes he did, but he was only six years old, remember he was dumped with you the same way your mother dumped you so you two were always close."

"He hasn't seen me since before the wedding."

"Well if you have his address, I'll go and see him alone when we go to Tokyo-3."

"Thank you."

Shinji got to the very last step, he looked down the thirty separate flights of stairs he had to climb to get to his target. As he pulled himself to the top he began to curse his fear of enclosed spaces that included elevators, it was an irrational fear, he was always scared that it would fill with water or be crushed or something. Once he looked at the first number he looked down at the piece of paper.

"What kind of freak lives on the top floor?"

He looked at the first number in front of him then back at the paper.

"1501, right, I need 1535."

Then almost like a horror film Shinji's head turned and he looked all the way down the corridor and it seemed to stretch, he sighed and began walking saying aloud each number as he passed it. By the time he had reached 1510 there was a turn, the same as at 1520, by the time he got to 1535 he kept going and sure enough the stairwell was right there.

"Stupid circular corridors... make me claustrophobic... just to get to sadistic little mutants..."

Shinji returned to room 1535, he spent several minutes with his hand raised, ready to knock on the door but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He looked at the door for about ten before he leant forward and put both hands on the doorframe, attempting to pull together all his strength, but his finger caught the doorbell. He realised his mistake and jumped away from the door, banging his head on the wall behind. He stood forward and tried to make himself look decent but was failing when he heard a voice from inside.

"I'll be right with you!"

Shinji was panicking, this is the single most hateful person he had ever met, he made Asuka seem like a Care Bear. The door began to move as the locks were undone and when the door finally opened Shinji was shocked. On the other side was a longhaired man, his hair was grey with large bits of paint on it, not to mention the paint on his hands, head, face and clothes. Shinji stared at the blue eyes that were not distinctive of the Soryu clan, he must be more of his father than of the mother he shared with Asuka.

"Ayato Kamina?"

"That's me."

"Can I come in a moment?"

"Sure sure."

Shinji had noticed that the boy didn't even ask him his name, looking at the number of locks on the door he found that very surprising. Panic. It's a trap. RUN AWAY.

"Don't worry Shinji I won't hurt you."

"Oh... so you knew it was me?"

"Yeah, that same look of fear that was on your face when I held that knife at you."

Shinji's face went pale.

"Sorry 'bout that!"

Shinji collapsed, from the ground he managed to spot a large painting on the floor, he got up without speaking, just allowing more of the painting to enter his eye as he moved further away.

"Did... Did you do this?"

"Oh the painting? Yeah, I went to a psychologist who said I should do more painting. It was funny he said he had a lot of people in with the surname Soryu, he also said I should stop taking it out on others."

"And?"

"It's worked, tea?"

"Please."

Shinji and Ayato sat there for a few more hours chatting away, neither realised how well they had got on until now. After a while it came to the rather upsetting part.

"How... was the wedding?"

"It was nice."

"I'm sorry I didn't come."

"It's understandable, you wanted your sister to go to university, she wanted to get married and I was the one she wanted."

"Yeah after I tried so hard to hook you up with that Rei girl."

"Well don't be too hard on yourself, you were only ten or eleven at the time."

"Thanks."

"Oh and Rei ended up being my long-lost sister."

"She did?"

"Yeah it seems infidelity runs deep in our families, she is my half-sister."

Shinji realised that Ayato had given him a hard stare after he said that infidelity ran deep in their families.

"But I would never dream of cheating on Asuka."

"I know, I was just messing with you."

"Well the ceremony was amazing, Misato and Rei were bridesmaids, with Hikari as the maid of honour, Professor Fuyutsuki gave her away. I had Touji as my best man, with Kensuke as the ring bearer. Your mother even showed up, but that didn't turn out well."

"I heard she left with your father."

"Right, she left with that... man, leaving my mother... well actually she wasn't that surprised."

"She's married to Professor Fuyutsuki now isn't she?"

"Yeah, they got married a few years ago, I thought he was a little old for her but he is better than that arse-wipe of a father I got stuck with."

"It's been eleven years, should I assume I'm an Uncle?"

Ayato was quick to change the subject when he saw the anger that was coming out of Shinji's eyes. Shinji heard the question and blinked a couple of times.

"Oh yeah, twice."

"Two?"

"Yeah Waya was born nine months after the wedding..."

"Honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon, yeah and Lilith was born little over four years ago."

"Waya and Lilith."

"I'm sure they would love to meet you."

"I don't think I would be welcome."

"You were always welcome."

"I was?"

Shinji looked at him then noticed the sun setting over the Tokyo skyline, then checked his watch.

"Go and get dressed now."

"Why?"

"I am going to dinner with everyone, a sort of get together and I won't go if you're not with me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Just go!"

"HAI!"

Asuka, Lilith and Waya, sat at the huge banquet table they had booked in a large restaurant at the top floor of a skyscraper in the centre of Tokyo-3. They looked around at all their friends and then noticed the one empty space at their table.

"Where is he?"

"He's probably still climbing all the stairs."

Asuka turned, Waya had picked up her rather rude quality of pointing out the obvious while lacing it with sarcasm. They all sat down and it was Lilith who jumped up from her seat first.

"Daddy!"

Everyone turned, Shinji wasn't good with crowds, let alone when they were all staring at him, because of the turning every conversation was temporarily closed, the silence was petrifying. Asuka took note of the fact that he was in one piece, she assumed the afternoon had gone well, Shinji swallowed then loosened his collar.

"Hi everyone. I would like to welcome you all here on behalf of me and my lovely wife, also I would like to introduce you to someone you may not remember."

As the man stepped from behind Shinji, Asuka's features lit up.

"Ayato Kamina."

Asuka hugged the boy as tightly as possible, at first he wasn't sure if this was his sister but the orange hair was the usual give away. Shinji walked over to the kids and grabbed their hands, he whispered something to them and glanced up to make sure all the other conversations had started again. When Asuka released Ayato from her grip she stepped back and Shinji walked over, holding Lilith up and Waya trailing behind.

"Lilith, Waya this is your Uncle Ayato."

"Unkie Ayato!"

"Hello there Lili-chan."

"Lili-chan!"

"Waya!"

Waya had stood behind his father and not come out to greet his grey-haired uncle.

"Sorry about this Ayato, he can be like this with strangers, just wait once he gets to know you he'll remind you of someone you know very well."

"Really? Hi Waya, how are you?"

"I'm okay... why do you have grey hair, are you old or something?"

Ayato's entire face twitched, the stress marks on his head became visible to all and Shinji quickly sweat dropped.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME OLD, BEAN-BOY!?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN!?"

"WELL THERE IS ONLY ONE PERSON IN HERE THAT SMALL WHO ISN'T FOUR YEARS OLD!"

"WHY YOU..."

Asuka grabbed Ayato and dragging him in one direction while Shinji grabbed Waya and lifted him in the other. Lilith stood in the middle and just laughed. A few moments later one of the waitresses came over and asked for drinks, she leant down to ask Lilith when she noticed Ayato, his head suddenly turned and he smiled when he saw her.

"Ayato?"

"Cassandra?"

"I thought you were going to Germany?"

"No, I was going to but I only stayed for a couple of days, I came back and found you had moved away!"

"Yeah we moved here, I didn't think I would ever see you again!"

"Doesn't that just make your heart feel all good inside."

Asuka smacked Waya over the head with a plate, while her half-brother and his long-lost girlfriend chatted and got reacquainted. Once the food had been placed on the table Shinji all looked around, he walked over to Hikari and Touji who were nursing their own twin terrors.

"Hey guys, hi Shinji, hi Kensuke."

"I still can't believe you made me name them after your stooges."

"Would you rather I had Touji 2 and Touji 3?"

"Fair enough, hi Shinji, how is the book?"

"I handed it in this morning, the publisher read a few pages and told me to come back in a week for contract signing."

"That's great!"

"How are you guys doing anyway?"

"Well Touji and Kensuke are now Presidents of the largest company in Tokyo-3."

"So you're pretty rich then?"

"Only as rich as some people."

"Look we aren't that rich, we only survive off what I write."

"Sure sure, just don't expect any donations from us."

"Well there was that 60 inch plasma television screen that you guys just put on the market, you know just ideas for Christmas."

"Well I'll think about it, oh Kensuke apologised for not coming, he has a business meeting."

"From what I heard you drew straws."

"Yeah he lost, HA!"

"Well give him my regards when you see him! Have you guys seen Rei though?"

"No, they should have finished hours ago."

"What about Misato?"

"She should have been coming, she is pregnant with Kaji's third so maybe she couldn't make it."

"I suppose. Oh wait speak of the devil..."

Rei ran into the room alone, she was breathing heavily the sweat glistened her features and her glasses. Waya leant in to his mother and whispered in her ear.

"Now she _did_ run up the stairs."

She ran over to Shinji gave him a quick hug then stepped back.

"Misato's gone into labour... again."

"That woman has the worst timing in the world!"

The entire banquet left all at once, thankfully Shinji had paid in advance for the meal so they weren't chased out by the owners. The groups entered their separate cars, racing towards the hospital at full speed, Rei sitting in the taxi with Shinji as Asuka, Ayato, (for some reason) Cassandra and the children drive in Shinji's BMW. Once more the blood drains from his face.

"Wasn't that Ayato I saw with you guys?"

"Yes..."

"Is he driving your BMW?"

"No... worse..."

"Asuka's driving your BMW?"

"Yes..."

"Well we're still five minutes from the hospital so lets start the catching up Little-brother."

"I'm older than you."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Remember our mother's were opposite one another in hospital, we came out at the same time that's why Gendo had his nose broken in two places."

"Oh yeah."

"So how is what's his face?"

"You know full well what his name is."

"Okay, how is Tom?"

"He's fine, the kids are good too."

"Oh, Josh has just started his..."

"Second year."

"His second year of school, what about Megumi?"

"She's just starting this fall."

"That's great, are they with him at the hospital?"

"Yeah we were giving Misato a lift in our taxi when she went into labour, so we came here and she sent me to get you."

"Good, how did your Thesis go down?"

"It was good, we used Physics to explain those light anomalies that caused all that damage a few years ago."

"Oh the 'angels'?"

"Yeah, they were really just..."

As Rei went to explain Shinji praised the fact that they went over a series of potholes that caused enough noise to drown her out.

"... and because of all the damage it caused we called it the 'Cruel Angel's Thesis'."

"Catchy, sounds like a theme song."

"Hey that is serious scientific research."

"Sure it is, I'm just teasing you, I bet it went down amazingly. But for the moment we have bigger fish to fry."

"Like?"

"Like we are pulling into the hospital now."

Then, like a scene from one of the first two home alone movies, a large group of people held together by the word family rush through the halls of the hospital towards the maternity ward. While the others are stopped outside by Tom, Megumi and Josh, both Shinji and Rei run into the ward just in time to see Kaji faint for the third time in his adult life.

"It's a boy!"

Shinji looks over at the newborn child, at his teacher who collapses from exhaustion, then at his sister. As one more life is born onto the blue planet earth, one more soul born to continue the evolution of the race he help but let it affect him. He remembers everything he had gone through, the conflicts that occurred, the past that made him the only person on the planet who could accurately chronicle the battles fought for humanity. For he is Shinji Ikari, the Third Child chosen by the Marduk report for the sole purpose of piloting Evangelion, humanity's one hope for a peaceful future.

Author note : There you go, a real happy ending, I know the idea of Fourth Impact has probably been used thousands of times before but how else could I make the world I created happy.


End file.
